The secret garden
by Musicianlover12
Summary: What possible mysteries could be hidden under the glistening moonlight?


It was midafternoon, the bright sun shining in through the open windows was warm against her cheeks. The smell of paper and ink heavy in the air as she worked briskly through her coursework. Mind sharp and focused as the black quill. After spending most of the day mulling over the material and making a reasonably large dent against the never ending void of possible studies, she stood. Hermione looked down at her desk with satisfaction and turned on her heel toward an open door. Taking careful steps as she passed through the threshold of the unsuspecting still unconscious witch.

Despite the light pouring into the room, the raven haired woman laid sprawled out obliviously. One arm dangling off the bed, the other rested on her exposed stomach. A soft snore escaped their parted lips causing Hermione to snort unintentionally. The brunette placed her hands accusingly on her hips as she continued to bemuse about how they could sleep for so long. It was nearly night.

She gently brushed her knuckles against a dewy, pale cheek before coaxing softly.

"Bellaaaa."

Bellatrix stirred, registering the caressing hand and purring contently. Hermione smiled and started to pull at the blanket that was tightly wound around the petite woman. Causing a mewl of protest.

"Come on, Bella – you've been asleep all day."

The notorious killer only groaned and curled up smaller, making a tiny Bella-cocoon.

"How late did you stay up last night?" Hermione asked, frustration slightly accenting her words.

Bellatrix only grumbled back incoherently. Hermione sighed and left the witch to her sleep. Then wondered what on earth Bellatrix was doing at such a late hour. She would have to find out and satisfy her newfound curiosity. So she went along with their daily routine, after finally rousing Bellatrix for dinner and the two of them eating in companionable silence. Hermione watched as the raven haired woman left shortly after they finished and could be heard in the shower. Hermione dressed for bed as usual so to not draw suspicion. The two of them cuddled up together in their bed. But instead of letting herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of their breathing, she waited in silent anticipation. Until she finally heard the creek of the bed that signaled Bellatrix had gotten up to start her nightly routine, whatever that was exactly.

She strayed a few steps behind her, making sure that her feet were silent against the wooden floor. That if you weren't careful would creak like something was dying. They reached the front door and Hermione's interest peaked, where could she be going at this hour? She hid in the shadows as Bellatrix slowly slipped through and quietly closed it behind her. The brunette followed and saw her love cross the front yard and up toward a tree that turned out to be enchanted as she saw her walk right into it. So continued her pursuit, as she focused her magic upon reaching the tree and closing her eyes hopingly, half-expecting the portal to reject her, she found herself on the other side. It was a candle-lit cave. She quietly tracked down through the cavern until she came upon another door that was slightly ajar. Hermione took a deep breath and peaked inside, not knowing what to expect.

A garden house. Illuminated by luminescent plants, trees and flowers of every imaginable species. The colorful glowing flowers created beautiful silhouettes on the greenery below, coating the floor. Lush canopies graced down from the ceiling in elegant slopes. Some of the flora was enchanted so

that they swayed back and forth gracefully. Her eyes soaked in every immaculate detail of this magical space. Until she finally started searching for the witch behind this magnificent feat. She found her reclined against one of the trees decorated with pastel pink blossoms that were positively glistening with spring. A large leather-bound volume was propped up on her stomach, as she turned page after quiet page. Hermione not wanting to interrupt stood there silently in awe. Nearly startled out of her body when Bellatrix got to her feet suddenly and rushed over to a bed of flowers. And heard her as she comforted one of the buds that had begun to cry, like a fussy baby.

"There, there, it's okay." Bellatrix cooed softly to the infant.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she found herself captivated by this intimate interaction.

Bellatrix, the woman known of sadism, evil and darkness had just turned everyone's preconceived notion of her on it's ass. In her authentic, utterly ruthless fashion.

Hermione found herself frozen in place, scared of ending this beautiful trance, this heartwarming dream that could end any second.

When she saw Bellatrix fix herself upright from the bed of plants and started twirling about the space, nonverbally casting spells that omitted cool mist, fortifying her secret, enclosed space with moisture for the humid environment to drink. No longer being able to wait a moment longer, Hermione stealthily creeped up behind the petite witch and within seconds snaked her arms around her slim waist. Earning a yelp as Bellatrix swirled around, whishing her mess of black in Hermione's face. As Bellatrix readied to attack until she recognized the person before her. She immediately relaxed and exhaled of relief.

Hermione now with the comfort of knowing she probably wouldn't be attacked, tightened her hold again on Bellatrix, pulling her closer.

"It's beautiful…You're beautiful." Hermione whispered softly just above her ear, carefully moving her hand in soothing circles against the small of their back.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Bellatrix said in a uncharacteristically small voice.

"For…?"

"You, a place of preserved nature. Where you can read." Bella stepped back and fidgeted nervously.

Hermione's mouth gaped open. All the pieces suddenly fit themselves together. She closed the distance between them again and tightly held the raven haired beauty in place as she captured her lips in a kiss overwhelmed with emotion.

When they parted to breathe, Bellatrix, blushing spoke first. "It isn't like I ever slept much at night."

Hermione chuckled a bit before saying. "Well, I don't think I will be either now."


End file.
